1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting apparatus for flexible hoses and, more particularly, to a novel support apparatus which is readily extendable to a desired length and which is rigid for supporting a flexible, convulated hose during a dumping or other waste type procedure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to dump or empty internal storage tanks within a variety of recreational vehicles by temporarily attaching a discharge hose to a fitting on the outside of the vehicle and extending the hose to an inlet of a waste storage container or system. Although such a hose suitably conducts the contents of the storage tank to the inlet of the disposal system, several problems and difficulties have been encountered which are primarily due to the fact that the construction of the hose is substantially flexible and the sidewall of the hose is generally provided with a plurality of convolutions. Such a flexible and convoluted hose is extremely pliable and upon the conducting of waste products or the like through the hose, substantial pressures are developed which have a tendency to cause the hose to loop upon itself or to become distorted so that normal flow through the hose is impeded. Part of the problem also resides in the fact that the hose is unsupported from its extension from the outlet of the vehicle to the inlet of the disposal system. Since the hose is raised and unsupported above the surface of the ground, it does not require much pressure or undulation of the products passing through the hose to cause hose distortion and reduced flow.
Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a novel apparatus for supporting the flexible and convoluted hose between the outlet of the vehicle and the inlet of the disposal system. Such an apparatus should have the ability to be extended or retracted to match the length of the hose and suitable means should be provided for releasably connecting the apparatus to the vehicle so that its support function can be carried out.